


it's the beat that my heart skips when i'm with you

by BloodRaven55



Category: RWBY
Genre: But pretty much just fluff, Canon Compliant, DON'T READ UNTIL YOU'VE SEEN V7C5, F/F, Light Angst, One Shot, Spoilers: Volume 7 (RWBY), Spoilers: v07e05: Sparks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volume 7 (RWBY), and a tad of, it's pretty much just expanding on the bees moments from the last episode lol, so just plenty of, so yeah this has minor spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55
Summary: Blake smiles and closes her eyes, and Yang just takes in the sight of her partner’s peaceful and content expression for several long moments. It’s obvious that Blake feels totally safe and at ease going to sleep like this, and Yang is humbled by the depth of trust that it represents. To put yourself in someone else’s care while you’re completely unaware of your surroundings is one of the bravest things you can do, she thinks, and that Blake would feel that comfortable with her is staggering.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 18
Kudos: 281





	it's the beat that my heart skips when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluffy Bees being cute with each other so enjoy!
> 
> Lyrics in the title are from Crazy in Love by Beyoncé.

Blake might have been more awake than her when they first got out of bed, but by the time they make it to the meeting room Yang can tell that none of them are fully functional yet, except for maybe Ruby. It doesn’t take long for Weiss to pass out on their leader’s shoulder, and Yang wishes she’d brought a blanket or a pillow herself. Blake is clearly struggling to keep her eyes open too, and Yang can’t remember seeing her this tired since she was working herself half to death over the White Fang.

It only takes about fifteen minutes before her partner gives up, and with a yawn, Blake lies down, stretching out on her back and planting her head in Yang’s lap. In an instant Yang feels much more alert, her cheeks catching fire as she processes that her partner is really using her as a pillow in front of Atlas’ most elite operatives, and she’s sure her shock must show on her face as she looks down to meet Blake’s eyes, because her partner suddenly looks a little unsure of herself.

“Sorry, did you not want me to—”

“No, no, no,” Yang rushes to reassure her. “It’s— It’s fine. I like it. You just caught me off guard, that’s all.”

Blake smiles and closes her eyes, and Yang just takes in the sight of her partner’s peaceful and content expression for several long moments. It’s obvious that Blake feels totally safe and at ease going to sleep like this, and Yang is humbled by the depth of trust that it represents. To put yourself in someone else’s care while you’re completely unaware of your surroundings is one of the bravest things you can do, she thinks, and that Blake would feel that comfortable with her is staggering.

A lock of Blake’s newly-shortened hair has fallen across her cheek slightly, and before she can think about what she’s doing Yang has instinctively reached out to brush it back into place. She’s about to pull her hand back, kicking herself for taking advantage of her partner’s display of vulnerability, but Blake nuzzles into her hand with a quiet sigh, and Yang leaves it there, unwilling to risk disturbing her by taking it away.

After a few seconds she cautiously begins to card her fingers gently through Blake’s hair, watching intently for the slightest sign that her partner is uncomfortable with the attention, but Blake just tilts her head a fraction further into Yang’s touch, and Yang relaxes, focussing on the sensation of Blake’s hair against her skin, thick and soft and just a little wavier at the ends than it was before.

The rhythmic motion of her hand makes Yang feel drowsy again before too long, and she leans back against the chair, letting her eyes drift shut. Her hand automatically shifts to rest lightly on Blake’s arm—a safety measure to make sure her partner doesn’t roll off onto the floor while they’re both dead to the world—and then she allows herself to follow Blake into sleep.

She’s woken by Ruby shaking her shoulder, and when she opens her eyes her sister is looking down at her with a knowing grin. “The briefing’s over,” Ruby explains. “Weiss and I are heading to do some training, so you and Blake can just join us when you’re ready.”

“Sure thing, sis,” Yang agrees, still feeling slightly groggy from being pulled out of her sleep so abruptly, and their teammates head for the door.

She quickly realises two things as her brain finally finishes waking up— one, that they’re now the only people in the room, and two, that Blake is sitting up in her own chair again and watching her. Yang stretches, feeling her joints pop back into place after too long spent static in an awkward position, but she doesn’t regret letting Blake fall asleep on her. It was calming and wholesome, which are things she could use more of with the current state of the world.

“So, uh… did you sleep well?” she asks once the silence becomes oppressive, and Blake hugs her own arm to her body in what Yang knows is something her partner only does when she’s feeling insecure.

“Sorry,” Blake says, averting her eyes. “I shouldn’t have just done that without asking first. I was— I was tired and I wasn’t thinking clearly, but it’s not an excuse.”

“Huh?” Yang asks, mind scrambling for why Blake would possibly be feeling guilty about this. But there are plenty of things that her partner blames herself for that aren’t by any stretch of the imagination Blake’s fault, and Yang knows that Adam is the one responsible for forcing that mindset onto her partner, so she does her best to counter it in a way that will actually help. “I thought it was sweet. It was really nice to fall asleep together, y’know, even if I’d rather it wasn’t in a briefing next time. And I was super honoured that you trusted me that much.”

“Then you—” Blake meets her eyes again, a flicker of hope coming to life in her expression as a faint blush spreads across her cheeks. “You don’t mind stuff like that?”

“No!” Yang answers, maybe just a little too quickly and a little too loudly. “No, I— I like every moment we spend together. I like that you want to be close to me. Because I feel the same way.”

Neither of them speak for a long beat, and the atmosphere feels heavy with the weight of something important. They’ve been heading down this path for a while now, and Yang wonders if perhaps they’re ready to take another step forward. She gets her answer when Blake leans over to press a lingering kiss to her cheek, scattering her thoughts and turning the tables as Yang’s face flushes with heat.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Blake says with a small smile, and Yang’s heart flutters in her chest.

“G-Good,” she stammers, before swallowing hard in an effort to regain control over her voice. “We should— We should probably go and catch up with Ruby and Weiss now, yeah?”

Blake stands, offering her hand, and Yang takes it without a trace of hesitation. Whatever else is happening between them, they’re partners—always will be no matter what—and that’s how she knows that everything will be alright as long as they stick with each other. Besides, Blake’s hand is soft and warm, and it fits perfectly in her own, so Yang’s never going to turn down an opportunity to hold hands with her partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the cute Bees and I'll see you next time! As always, any feedback except for non-constructive criticism is not just welcomed but appreciated so drop a comment if you feel like it :)


End file.
